Computer-based presentation of text for reading by a user may be provided in a variety of ways and for a variety of purposes. For example, enterprise-based documents, contracts, technical specifications, etc. are often presented on a computer monitor, where the user may view large sections of the document at a time, may provide edits, and/or adjust presentation parameters of the displayed text. As another example, e-readers are typically designed to present books (e.g., novels, text-books), newspapers, and magazines to the user in a format that the user may be used to when reading these items in paper form. As another example, handheld device and smart phones are also used to view text, which may range from enterprise-based documents, to books, and online pages. In this example, the smaller portable device may provide certain limitations when attempting to read text (e.g., text size, amount on screen, etc.).